The present invention relates, generally, to the field of electronic devices, and more particularly to housing assemblies of electronic devices.
A connector module is an assembly containing electronic circuitry and electronic devices and is mounted on a printed circuit board (hereinafter “PCB”), forming a printed circuit board assembly (hereinafter “PCBA”). The connector module typically has a metal frame and one or more port connections for external connections, for example an Ethernet connection. PCB design rules require a standoff clearance between the connector module and the PCB to avoid unintentional electrical contact between devices on the PCB and the connector module.
When the standoff clearance is not maintained, the metal frame of the connector module may come in contact with an exposed metal line or via on the PCB. Further, incorrect or improper mounting of the connector module, or movement of the connector module after initial mounting may result in electrical contact between the connector module and with the PCB. Such unintentional electrical contact can affect functionality and may cause failure of the PCBA.